


Not Just For the Coffee

by KitWin2010



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BAMF Bucky Barnes, BAMF Tony Stark, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, M/M, Omega Tony Stark, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-08-10 00:22:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7823008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitWin2010/pseuds/KitWin2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-CAWS and AOU, canon divergent obviously AU - I own nothing or this would be a movie</p><p>A/B/O dynamics</p><p>Summary: Unbeknownst to the other Avengers Tony has a shadow on his daily coffee runs/mandatory outside time. It seems harmless and he doesn’t mind the little presents (flowers, or muffins etc.) that his new and strange friend leaves for him at “their” bench, and actually enjoys his quiet company. Queue Steve, being the overprotective alpha he is, having Tony followed one afternoon and getting quite the shock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Bucky

Things used to be so much simpler. Wake up, Receive Mission Parameters, Complete the Mission, Return to Handlers.

What was he meant to do now that there were no handlers? 

All he had now were many flashes of a time where he made his own choices.

It all started with the man on the bridge. Captain America. Steve.

He knew me, and I was beginning to remember.

He kept calling me a new name, Bucky. Could that be my name…?

I am still searching for a purpose, I remember needing to protect.

Perhaps that was my purpose, to protect.

Captain America was another Alpha, he would not need my protection, but maybe he would need my help to protect another.

The Captain had a pack, perhaps one of them needed him.


	2. Chapter One: Steve

“Tony I don’t think you should be wandering around New York by yourself, who knows what could happen?” came the stern voice of Steve Rogers, Tony looked up from his phone to give him a withering look.

“Steve you need to relax, it’s not like I’m running around in booty shorts with a sign saying ‘Omega for sale!’. I am just walking four blocks to my favorite coffee shop like I have been everyday since I moved back to the tower. Besides how else am I supposed to follow Pepper’s new ‘outside for at least two hours a day rule’ and remain properly caffeinated?” Tony had been arguing his case for freedom for the better part of an hour and he could tell he was beginning to wear the big alpha down.

Steve heaved a weary sigh, he had not signed up for this when he and the others moved back to the tower.They had been stationed there for more than a year when the new facility went up in flames after a group of remaining Hydra agents managed to track its location. Without Tony running cyber defense it had only been a matter of time.

Of course having to come to Tony for help had been both awkward, due to the radio silence between Steve and Tony after Ultron, and painful, due to the inevitable gloating from the sharp-tongued omega. After getting a couple digs in Tony had been more than happy to reopen the tower for those he considered his pack.

The two had butted heads from the beginning, what with Steve’s old-fashioned mentality and Tony being as far from a traditional omega as possible, they had gotten past it after Steve had adapted. They had had a good system going but after everything that had happened they had been trying to mend their now strained friendship. So far it had been going well, until Steve had found out about Tony’s daily solo outings.

“Please don’t turn this into a ‘Steve’s an alpha jackass’ speech, all I’m saying is that as an Avenger you shouldn’t be wandering around armor-less without backup. I thought we agreed no one goes out of the tower unarmed alone? I promise it has nothing to do with your status, I don’t even like it when Natasha goes out alone.“ Steve explained with a heavy sigh. Tony never made anything easy.

Tony cocked an eyebrow at him, "Really, hmm… I feel like you’re just saying that to avoid a fight, but at the same time you make a logical argument. So here is the compromise, I will have F.R.I.D.A.Y. keep you updated on my status, I started keeping her online after I finished her programming so that she can send me my suit in a pinch. Sound fair ‘Dad’?”

Steve was at a loss, how could he argue with that Tony had clearly taken precautions after they had moved out. What right did he have to force his rules on Tony? 

“That sounds good, I will see you when you get back.”

\-------

“Do you have a visual?” Steve was currently in the common room of the main Avengers floor monitoring the coms. There was a sigh over the line.

“Yes Cap, Tony is still fine. I cannot believe you made us follow him, he’s Iron Man for god’s sake.” muttered a clearly irritated Clint. Steve’s gaze hardened.

“We can’t be so flippant about each others safety,” Steve snapped, “I know Tony can take care of himself, but with Hydra exposed and clearly vengeful we can’t just wonder around on our own.” 

Steve had been fine for all of fifteen minutes after Tony left before he called Clint and Bruce. Thoughts of all the horrible things that could happen if Hydra caught wind of an Avenger alone started to make him sick. He couldn’t let something happen just to spare Tony’s feelings.

“I hate to say it Steve,” came Bruce’s calming voice, “but it kind of sounds like you let your Alpha brain take charge here. I know that Tony flares up your protective instincts but you have to give him some breathing room. Someday he’s gonna meet a nice Alpha that he actually likes and he doesn’t need big brother Steve scaring them off.” he explained as gently as possible. 

“I know, I do, but with everything that’s happened I can’t help but worry about you all. What if I hadn’t been there when Hydra hit the base?” Steve was beginning to sound panicked. “Sam would have been trapped in the rubble for who knows how long! We have to be more careful until the last of the Hydra cells are found.”

“Steve you need to calm down, Hydra isn’t stupid enough to attack us in our own city, we have the area to well monitored for any-” Clint cut off.

Steve’s heart almost stopped.

“What?!”

“I am not sure,” Clint sounded confused. “Brucie what does that look like to you? Because it looks like that man just gave our genius a flower.”

“I believe he did.” Was Bruce’s shocked response.

“Somebody needs to tell me what the hell is going on!” Steve barked into the coms. Suddenly he heard two sets of laughter.

“I think we know why Tony is so determined to go by himself Cap.” Clint snickered. Steve’s nerves began to calm down.

“Why?”

“I think he has a new boyfriend.”


	3. Chapter Two: Tony And Bucky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Aging is slowed due to the A/B/O aspect of this story so Tony looks a lot younger, like twenties, he also is going to be a bit younger like 29, to suit my purposes later. Any other questions or things you want me to clarify in later chapters feel free to message me!

**three weeks earlier**

“Boss, it is 9:45 a.m. which is the agreed upon time for your mandatory ‘Outside in the Sunshine’ as ordered by Miss Potts. Shall I save our progress on all open projects?” came the cheerful voice of F.R.I.D.A.Y. Tony groaned and dropped his head onto his folded arms.

“I can’t believe she is making me leave the workshop for sunlight. I’m half Italian which makes me naturally olive and awesome. I don’t need real sunlight the lab has healthy safe artificial sunlight that doesn’t cause cancer or make me sweat through my expens-”

“Boss, Ms. Potts is calling and she sounds upset that you haven’t left yet.” F.R.I.D.A.Y. quickly interrupted his rambling. Tony sighed and stood up wiping his hands on a nearby shop rag and made his way to his private elevator.

“Alright fine, save everything and let Pepper know I am heading out now.” came Tony’s agitated response.

“On it Boss.”

\----------

“Pepper is lucky that I like fall or this friendship would be over.” Tony grumbled as he drank his fresh cup of coffee and sat on his favorite bench in Central Park. He found it when he was younger hidden behind a line of trees and shrubs that kept it hidden from the general public. It was awesome.

“Wow, this is actually kinda nice. Huh, maybe Pep does have a point about real outdoors, it smells nice out here.” Tony sighed and closed his eyes, tipping his head back and letting the sun warm his face. 

What he didn’t know was that he wasn’t as alone as he thought.

\-----------

Why was the Avengers omega member alone in the open?

Where was the Captain?

The Assassin?

Even the overgrown green beast seemed to care for the omega, why was he alone?

Had he snuck off? 

Should he return him to them?

Or, maybe he just wanted to be outside?

He should not be alone.

Perhaps this person… this omega… needed him?

\------------

Tony’s head snapped up when he felt someone else sit on the bench and he nearly jumped out of his seat when he turned to the masked man next to him. Intense ice blue eyes stared down at him pinning him in place. Tony caught a whiff of the man’s scent and felt a tiny stab of fear when he smelt the distinct scent of Alpha under the scent of pine and gunpowder.

“Holy shit! Where did you come from?!” 

The Alpha cocked his head in an almost puppy like manner at the question his brow wrinkling in confusion. Tony tried to calm his heart at the non-aggressive gesture, perhaps he just wanted to enjoy the silence as well?

“Um… is there something I can help you with big fella?” Tony finally got out, trying to keep the atmosphere calm. The Alpha leaned slightly closer and nodded once. Tony sighed in relief, communication was key, the moment it stopped things could get dangerous during Alpha-Omega interactions.

“Cool, can you tell me what you need help with?” 

The Alpha nodded again and cleared his throat.

“I.. need to… protect.”

Tony’s eyes widened in shock. That was new.

“You need to protect me?” he asked gently so as not to overstep, the big Alpha nodded again and the corners of his eyes crinkled showing that he was smiling slightly underneath the mask. Tony couldn’t help but give a small smile in return.

“So, did someone send you or are you here on your own?” Tony asked a bit more confident now that he seemed friendly enough. 

“On… my own.”

Tony’s smile widened, so looks like he had a new, if slightly strange, friend.

“So, do you have a name? My name is Tony.”

“Tony… That is… a nice… name. I do not… remember my name…”

Tony frown slightly. Poor guy, well maybe they could protect each other. Tony reached out to the big Alpha until he placed his hand in Tony’s smaller one.

“How about I come up with a nickname until you do remember, would you like that?” he asked gently as he held the big guys hand. The Alpha nodded again his eyes crinkling in the corners again. Tony gave him a big grin in response.

“Ok squeeze my hand when you like the name, sound good?” 

The Alpha nodded again.

“Alright, Champ?” The alpha’s eyebrow cocked.

“No ok, um… Buddy? Not feeling it huh?” At the alpha’s clear frown he decided to move on.

“Well you look Military, how about Soldier? Does that work?” The Alpha shook his head. Tony sighed.

“Hmm… How about Big Fella?” Tony felt a slight squeeze, saw the Alpha’s eyes crinkle again, and smiled back at the Alpha, now dubbed Big Fella. 

“Alright, Big Fella it is! So are you hungry?” The Alpha nodded and stood up gently pulling Tony with him. Tony laughed lightly and followed.

“Seems like you’ve got a place in mind. Do they have take away, cause if they do we could come back to the bench and talk in private?” Tony offered. Big Fella nodded and continued to lead Tony to a small hole in the wall dinner.

\------

This was it.

This was the feeling of purpose.

Tony was his new purpose.

——————————————————————————————————-


	4. Chapter Three: The Tony Stark Stalker Squad

“Clint if you don’t stop calling us that I swear to god.” Steve heaved a weary sigh into his com. Clint laughed.

“Oh come on Cap, we should at least be honest about what we’re doing so that when Tony inevitably finds out we can all have a laugh at how stupid you are making us act. It may even diffuse his anger at your overprotective alpha actions.” Clint explained, Bruce couldn’t stop his snort.

“I don’t know if that would be enough to stop the full storm that we are definitely in for, especially considering that Cap said he trusted him and did this anyway. You two had just gotten to a good place again too.” Bruce muttered, the disapproval clear in his voice. Steve sighed.

“I know ok, this could be a huge setback, but I can’t just leave him unprotected! We have no idea who this random alpha is, he could be out to kidnap Tony, or he’s an undercover Hydra agent trying to earn his trust to get into the tower! Clint I need you to get a clear shot of his face so we can run it thru the data that Nat leaked and check if we get a hit.” Steve snapped. 

Clint made a frustrated sound muting his com and began heading across the roof, Bruce hot on his heels, they made it to the edge closets to Tony and his mystery alpha and crouched down. 

“Does he have any idea how hard it is to get a photo of Tony without his permission? F.R.I.D.A.Y. scans all devices within an unknown perimeter around him at all times to keep crazy stalkers from doing exactly what we are about to do! The only reason we haven’t pinged her radar is me being overly cautious, hence the two buildings between us and them and really good binoculars!” 

Bruce gave him a confused look, “Then how does he end up in the papers every other day?” Clint laughed at that. 

“Because he doesn’t care about paparazzi, his skin is too thick to be bothered by trash reporting. His scan is for anything nefarious like a photo shot from the top of a building next to him while he is already surrounded by cameras. Or a listening device hidden on a tree. But if we are lucky we are just far enough that F.R.I.D.A.Y. won’t be able to spot us. Now all we need is the alpha suitor to turn around and show us that handsome mug. Wonder if he's a model or something.”

Bruce frowned, "You don’t think Tony is that shallow do you?” He snapped angrily looking a bit green. Clint slid a step back from him holding his hands up in surrender.

“Hey big guy don’t go over protective on me, I know there is more to him then that, calm down. Would you rather I assume he’s ugly?” Clint joked trying to calm the big guy under Bruce’s rational mind down. Bruce shook his head and the green faded.

“Sorry about that, you know how much the other guy loves Tony. You have to remember to watch yourself when you joke about him around me Clint.” He apologized. Clint chuckled at that.

“We all love the idiot, so remember that when I joke.” He said as he repositioned his camera again. “Now pray with me that we don’t get busted.” He mumbled as he snapped a few test photos.

——————————————-

“Sir, someone has snapped a photo of you from two buildings down on the left. They appear to be on the roof, and there are not any security cameras that I can access that will give me an image of them. It is undeterminable if they are a threat or not at this time. You and your Fella should make your way indoors as soon as possible until threat analysis can finish running possibilities.” Came the urgent voice of F.R.I.D.A.Y. Tony’s head snapped up from where he was showing Fella the new designs for the upcoming StarkPad.

“Are they moving toward us?” He asked as he grabbed the alpha’s hand and began urging him back into the treeline. Big Fella began scanning the nearest buildings for a threat.

“Negative Boss, the heat signatures I am picking up from my scanners are stagnant, they appear to still be observing you both.” Came her reply. Tony scowled and pulled Fella along the path back to the tower.

“What do you mean both of us?” He snapped. The big alpha suddenly snatched Tony up into a bridal carry and began running toward the towers back entrance. Tony had been sneaking him into the tower for about a week now, hoping to get him comfortable with the bots and maybe getting a peak under his mask. Tony barely had time to wrap his arms around the big guys neck for balance.

“It would appear that they have begun pursuing you along the rooftops, they will enter a security feed in thirty seconds and I will be able to run a search.” Informed F.R.I.D.A.Y. Tony nudged the alpha’s arm.

“Just get us into the tower and F.R.I.D.A.Y. will have an image of whoever is following us.”

The big alpha only nodded.

———————————————-

“SHIT! We are blown!” Clint swore and turned to Bruce as Tony’s head snapped up in their direction. They were at a stalemate, confess and pray for minimal explosion, or bale? Clint stood up to make a run for it and Bruce suddenly paled.

“He just picked Tony up and took off! We have to follow them!” He yelled sounding panicked. Clint jumped to the next building and took off running in the direction the big alpha had taken Tony. His hand snapped up to his ear turning his com back on.

“Goddammit, Steve you were right! The big guy just snatched him up and took off running!” Clint shouted into the coms. Steve froze.

“WHAT!!!?? What happened? Are you following them?!!” He yelled as he took off for the elevator, grabbing his shield along the way. He could hear Clint and Bruce panting as they ran after Tony and the unnamed alpha. “Guys somebody please talk to me?!” He panicked when he got no response.

“We are trying to follow them but we lost visual when they went under the trees!” Clint bit out. “Damn how fast is this guy?!”

“I am headed your way now, hopefully we can trap them in the middle. Try and re-establish visual on Tony!” Steve barked as he made it to the lobby and out the front entrance of Stark Tower.

———————————————

“Hurry in the back, we can use my private elevator and get secured in my workshop!” Tony instructed the alpha as they exited the park and neared the tower. Big Fella tightened his hold on Tony and dodged cars and pedestrians as he took the fastest route to the tower. Tony almost wanted to laugh, in spite of the possible danger, at the elation he felt being held like he weighed nothing. It was kind of a turn on, if he was honest with himself.

They came around the tower at full speed and the alpha slid into the back door as F.R.I.D.A.Y. opened it for them. The nearly invisible panel had been Tony’s way of securing an escape or entrance no matter the circumstances. Luck favors the prepared after all.

“Did you manage to get a picture of our pursuers F.R.I.D.A.Y.?” Tony asked as Big Fella set him down in the elevator, he remained close at Tony’s right side to help him hear F.R.I.D.A.Y.’s response. Tony gave him a small smile, which, (as far as he could tell) was returned.

There was a longer than normal pause. “Boss, the pursuers are Clint Barton, and Bruce Banner. How do you wish to proceed?” Tony’s jaw dropped, and Big Fella’s eyebrow shot up.

“Aren’t those the names of two of your pack?” He asked sounded confused. Tony sighed and leaned back into the big alpha, tilting his head back to look into his face.

“Yep, and they are dead to me.” He said with a scowl. Big Fella’s brow scrunched in confusion. Tony smiled at him and patted his cheek. “Let’s head up to the workshop anyway I have a surprise for you.” The alpha nodded smiling down at the bizarre omega.

Life would definitely never be boring with him around.


	5. Chapter Four: Damnit Steve

Steve, Clint, and Bruce made their way through the lobby of the Tower and all but slammed into the elevator. “This is exactly what I was talking about! Call Natasha we need to start tracking them immediately! F.R.I.D.A.Y.!?” Steve bit out.

“Captain.” F.R.I.D.A.Y. snapped. Steve’s brow furrowed and he shared a look with Clint who shrugged, he had never heard the A.I. snippy before either.

“Please take us to the main Avengers Floor as fast as you can, Tony has been kidnapped and we need you to start tracking him using facial recognition on all of the cameras in the city.” After a longer than expected pause the elevator began to move.

“That will not be necessary, Mr. Stark requests your presence in the workshop.”

Steve paled a bit at that, Clint put his face in his hands with a groan, and Bruce just sighed leaning back against the rail, “I Told you guys, we are fucked.”

\--------------

James watched with interest as Tony showed him the new suit he had been working on for him, hands flailing every direction excited smile on his face. He had recently decided that he could be happy forever just watching the omega in his element. Tony turned that smile to him and the Alpha couldn’t help but return it.

"So what do you think?” He asked clearly nervous about the Alpha’s opinion. James moved closer and ran a hand over the leather of the right sleeve.

“It looks great.”

Tony laughed and pulled the suit off its frame and shoved it into James’s arms, “Go try it on! I need to make sure the fit is right.” James chuckled softly and went into the bathroom to change.

Tony smiled to himself, it was amazing how much progress James had made in only three weeks. When Tony had finally gotten him to take his mask off he had almost passed out from shock. James Buchanan Barnes looked back at him with nervousness clear on his face. What was a guy to do but smile and offer reassurance that nothing would change. He had almost instantly told F.R.I.D.A.Y. to call Steve, but when the alpha’s shoulders tensed up at his name Tony had made an executive decision to leave their reunion up to him.

He started clearing away some odds and ends while he waited, only to be reminded of how pissed he still is when he came across a roughly sketched version of Steve’s new suit. How dare he lie like that! He had looked Tony right in the eye and told him he trusted him, then he had him followed!

“F.R.I.D.A.Y. where is Steve?” Tony paced over to the floor to ceiling windows and looked down at the city. A grid of the city appeared to his left with three blinking lights headed back toward the tower.

“It would appear that Captain Rogers, Agent Barton, and Dr. Banner are headed back toward the front entrance of the tower, would you like me to lock them out?”

A slightly manic smile spread across Tony’s face.

“Bring them to me F.R.I.D.A.Y. I would love to have a chat with our dear Captain and his underlings. But don’t let them out of the elevator until I give the word, I need to ask our dear sweet ex-assassin if he would like to be present or not.”

“How does it look?” Bucky exited the changing room fully kitted out in his new uniform brow arched in question. Tony’s breath caught. 

He had modeled it off of the Alpha’s previous uniform as much as possible to keep the holsters and buckles in the right places, to help with any instinctual movements that he had been using for most of his life, to avoid any slip ups in active combat. The fit was perfect, no doubt about that, it was designed to be both functional and comfortable for free movement in any situation. It hugged James’ impressive form in all the right places. He looked good, dangerous, but good.

“Wow.”

James smiled at him, “Thanks. I like the fit, it feels familiar you know, safe. You did great Tony.”

The omega part of Tony just about had a heart attack from the alpha’s praise it was so pleased. Now came the awkward part.

“So how would you feel about meeting Steve today? It’s totally fine if you aren’t ready yet! But I need to have a talk with him and I wasn’t trying to ambush you, but I had FRIDAY trap them in the elevator until we talked about it. So if you aren’t ready you are more than welcome to wait back in the weapons vault and practice with the new sniper rifle I have been working on and give me some feedback.” Tony had to stop and take a long inhale after his rapid fire speech. James gave him a nervous grimace.

“I think I will wait in the weapons vault, but I will be monitoring the lab from there. I don’t like the idea of you outnumbered with another Alpha.” His eyes had taken on a slightly sharp edge at that last statement. Tony frowned.

“You know Steve won’t hurt me right?” He asked as he placed a calming hand on James’ arm. The big Alpha softened and gave Tony a slightly sheepish look and nodded. Tony’s brow furrowed in confusion for just a moment before it clicked.

“You big Alpha marshmallow, you know you’re the only Alpha in my life, Steve is just…” Tony struggled for the best way to describe this teammate and friend, “The over protective brother I never knew I needed, or wanted, I promise I will be fine. But if it will help you are free to monitor me and rush in like a knight in Stark Industries modified body armor.” He said with a grin. James gave him a soft appreciative smile and headed back through the vault door to wait. Tony smiled after him and gave FRIDAY the signal to let the three troublemakers out of the elevator.

————————————————————

“On a scale of one to ten how pissed would you guess he is Bruce?” Clint asked from is position sprawled on the floor next to Steve’s pace path. Bruce sighed.

“Well, judging by how long he is keeping us in the elevator I would say… At least an eight, but he could have gotten distracted by a project and just forgot to tell FRIDAY to let us out.”

Steve stopped in front of Bruce, a slightly hopeful look on his face, “So if he forgot do you think he would be willing to listen instead of jumping right into his ‘Stop being such an Alpha’ speech?” he asked. Bruce just arched and eyebrow at him.

Steve’s shoulders slumped. “Yeah, I didn’t think so.”


	6. Chapter Five: What the F**ck Steve?!

James had been pacing ever since he had entered the weapons vault. He didn’t like hiding but he wasn’t sure he was ready to see Steve again. He also didn’t like leaving an omega to face three others on his own. He was focusing on the fact that Tony was in his own territory surrounded by his creations and not that an elevator of highly trained fighters was coming for a show down with someone his Alpha had already started to think of as his. 

Really he had nothing to worry about, Tony could clearly handle himself as he proved with an exceptionally precise throw. James couldn’t help but laugh as he saw Steve get hit in the face with a wrench thrown by a very pissed off omega. Yeah Steve is still his friend but it was incredibly funny.  
\----  
To say that Steve wasn’t ready for the flying wrench would be an understatement. In his defense the elevator did open a fair bit faster than normal due to specific orders from Tony and he had already thrown the wrench before the doors had opened. Clint took a moment to appreciate his aim before ducking behind Bruce.

Steve clutched his bleeding and more than likely broken nose as Tony stormed up to them. Bruce gave him a sympathetic pat on the shoulder but didn’t attempt to get between them.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?! You lying bastard! We just talked about this not even two hours ago, how could you lie to my face like that?! We’re supposed to be teammates, friends even!” Tony berated Steve as they exited the elevator. Steve held up his hands in an attempt at a placating gesture but Tony just swatted them down and smacked the back of Steve’s head.

“What? Nothing to say to defend yourself? And you two!” Tony’s head snapped around to glare at Clint and Bruce. Clint had yet to move from his defensive position behind Bruce. “Don’t think for a second I have forgotten about you, Clint you better enjoy the surprises F.R.I.D.A.Y. has for you in your precious air vents! Now shoo!” 

Clint nodded and rushed into the elevator before F.R.I.D.A.Y. could shut the doors on him. Bruce had started heading to the stairs when Tony caught his eye and he visibly slumped.

“Sorry Tony, but I didn’t want them following you on their own so I went along with it hoping to curb the invasion of privacy.” He shrugged. Tony tried to stay mad but, Bruce is his science bro.  
“Fine, go on get out of here. We will talk later.” Tony dismissed him. Bruce gave him a small smile and headed to his lab. 

Steve had found a rag to mop up the steady flow of blood from his nose and was now trying to straighten the break before it could set improperly when he heard Tony’s foot tapping. He turned around to see the frustrated engineer holding another, slightly larger, wrench in his hand.

“Tony, I can explain. I just couldn’t-“ he was cut off as he ducked around the new projectile.

“No, I don’t care about your excuses, you promised me you would trust me to look after myself and you didn’t. You can be a real Alpha asshole Steve.” Tony started to walk back to his work bench when Steve snagged his arm and spun him around.

“Damnit Tony we aren’t finished talking just because you say we are!” Steve shouted, frustrated about Tony’s Alpha comment. Tony glared up at Steve.

“Yes we are. Now let go of my arm Steve.” He stated coolly. Steve gave a slight growl of frustration. 

A deeper, far more threatening growl came from the partially opened weapons vault.

Steve and Tony froze.

“Tony?”

“Yeah?”

“Is your, um… Friend here?”

“Yeah.”

“Shit.”

“Yeah.”

The growl only got louder as they stood there.

They both looked towards the weapons vault only to see a nearly feral James Barnes hands clenched into fists and knees bent in a ready stance, chest rumbling.

“Bucky?” Steve exclaimed surprised. Tony yanked his arm out of Steve’s grasp and put himself in front of him with his hands up.

“Hey Big Fella, it’s okay. Everything is fine, I’m fine. No need for grumbles okay?” Tony calmly walked towards the alpha trying to emit happy omega pheromones despite his frustration. Slowly he started to calm down as Tony rested his hand on his arm.

“Little one safe?” He asked as he cupped Tony’s cheek. Tony smiled up at him and nodded.

“Yeah I’m safe. Steve is a friend, remember? He is James’s friend too." Big Fella looked over at the still shocked Steve and nodded before looking back at Tony.

“You can go back in the vault now big guy. I’m sure you want to let James take over again, huh?” he said gently guiding him back towards the vault. Big Fella nodded and headed back in, Tony closing the door behind him. He sighed before turning back to Steve.

“So… That happened.”  
\-------  
“So your telling me that my best friend has a split personality.” Steve had been sitting on the floor for about ten minutes trying to grasp the concept that just because James remembered who he was doesn’t mean that the Winter Soldier was completely gone.

“Yes and no. He kind of just reverts a bit when under stress or if he is surprised. We’ve been working on it. Seventy years of conditioning will never go away completely but he seems to have a pretty tight lid on it most of the time.” Tony explained while waving at the security camera he knew James was watching. Steve gave a heavy sigh.

“That makes sense. How long has he been here? Were you ever going to tell me?” 

Tony cocked an eyebrow at him, “No, because he asked me not to. It was completely up to him when he wanted to see you again. After seventy years of dicks controlling his life I wasn’t about to add to it.” He sat down next to an unfinished gauntlet picking up a discarded screwdriver to fiddle with. 

Steve smiled softly at him, “You know Tony, you might not be like most omega’s, but I don’t think there is a more caring person on this planet.” 

Tony smiled back at him, “Don’t think for one second that you are off the hook for sending a recon team after me you dick.”


	7. Chapter Six: How They Met

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this took so long, life sends a lot of unexpected curves and I finally had time to really work on this story. I promise it is not going to be forgotten!

Chapter 6: How They Met

**two weeks and six days earlier**

Tony still couldn’t believe how great yesterday had been, there is no way that anything that amazing could happen to him on a random day. He heads to his (hopefully their) bench with an extra coffee and hoping that the big alpha wasn’t just a delusion from lack of sleep and too much caffeine. Which was unlikely because Tony had checked this morning and the pizzeria that Big Fella had taken him to does exist and he hadn’t been to it before yesterday. 

He was still nervous because if he was honest with himself, he had done stranger things than randomly go to a new pizza place after a five-day inventing bender. Imagining his perfect alpha would be a new one though.

Tony went through the small gap in the bushes that led to the small clearing and was pleasantly surprised to see a single white peony with a white ribbon waiting for him on their bench. He picked it up and gave the sweet offering a sniff, how did the big guy guess his favorite on the first try? A strange giddy giggle escaped before he could stifle it and he covered his mouth in embarrassment hoping that Big Fella didn’t witness the ridiculous display.

He wasn’t that lucky.

“Hello.” Came a gruff voice from behind. Tony was ashamed to admit he jumped about a foot and swung his fist around to defend himself, his hand was caught in a much larger one with little effort on Big Fella’s part. Tony flushed and he wasn’t sure if it was in humiliation or arousal.

“Oh, shit. Hello, sorry about that, you surprised me.”

The big alpha just gave a nod, his eyes crinkled in a now familiar sign of a sincere smile. Tony smiled back at him and guided them both to the bench.

“I’m really glad you’re real, I was slowly convincing myself that I had imagined you due to sleep deprivation and my overactive imagination.” Tony told him as they sat down, the big alpha’s smile seemed to shift into a bemused expression if his eyebrow’s sudden arch was any indication. “So, will I ever be allowed to see your actual smile and not just your gorgeous blue eyes? Not that you have to for us to keep seeing each other! I was just curious about the rest of your face, but I don’t care about looks I promise, it was just something I am wondering especially if kissing is in the future, not that it has to be if that makes you uncomfortable! It’s was just another thing I am curious about, oh jeez why can’t I just shut up, I promise that I’m not always like… actually I am exactly like this fuck, I’m sor-“ Tony’s ramble was cut off by a sudden hug from the big alpha.

Tony smiled and let himself melt into the hug, curling his arms around Big Fella’s waist and resting his head on his shoulder. As he did he noticed that the alpha was shaking with silent laughter, which warmed Tony’s heart.

“I … like listening. Do not apologize… your voice… it is soothing…”

Tony just snuggled further into the hug, grin buried in the alpha’s chest.

\---------

 

After snuggling like teenagers and drinking coffee the two decided to stroll through the less populated areas of the park with F.R.I.D.A.Y. running interference on any cameras or recording devices to preserve the couple’s privacy. At first Tony wasn’t sure if handholding would be welcome but as if reading his mind Big Fella held out his hand in a silent question that he was happy to answer by grabbing on and threading their fingers together.

They spent the entire afternoon walking and talking, well mostly Tony talking but Big Fella was asking and answering questions here and there, learning everything they could about each other. Before they knew it the sunshine was waning and it was time for Tony to get back to the shop or he would miss his deadline for the next Starkphone. They ended their rendezvous back at their bench with a promise of meeting again the next day.

And the next.

And the next.

\----

**Present**

“So you had no idea who he was, what he wanted or even what he looked like and you thought ‘Why not meet alone and tell no one where I am or who I am with! He has nice eyes, I am sold.’ What the hell Tony? I get that it worked out but what if he was an actual threat?! He could have killed you and left you in that clearing for some civilian to find! You could hav-“ Steve’s latest rant was cut off by another low rumble from the weapons vault. It had been happening for the last hour of Tony’s explanation. Every time Steve’s voice rose over an unknown level that upset James.

Tony snickered behind his hand at the stricken look that kept crossing Steve’s face every time it happened. He had calmed down after one last hit to the back of Steve’s head with his Stark-Pad. James was standing near the vault door slowly warming up to other alpha’s presence and working his way to Tony’s side. Tony had been grinning the whole time, watching his slow progress as he told Steve about how they met. They story seemed to draw out James and sooth Big Fella back into Alpha space. 

They figure out early on that, while similar to multiple personality disorder, Big Fella, aka The Winter Soldier, was actually just James’ alpha brain on steroids after decades of conditioning and torture to force Alpha Brain Survival. With enough TLC and gentle omega sent to calm and sooth the alpha continuously, James had been able to resurface and regain control of his conscious mind. It was still a work in progress, but neither of them planned to stop the cuddly treatment plan they had established with the help of a trusted therapist that Tony had begun seeing two years ago.

“Yeah, I know it sounds bad, but omega brain trusted him, and let me just say that has never happened to me in my entire life. Forgive me for being excited.” Tony explained, grin still stuck on his face. Steve sighed and buried his face in his hands.

“Ok, that is fair. Instinct has been known to be credible, but jeez Tony that was so stupid. Do you see why I was so concerned?”

Tony’s grin fell and he grabbed for the closest object on his desk, a stapler, and chucked it at Steve’s head as hard as he could. It made contact with a satisfying ‘THWACK’ and Steve was knocked off his chair uttering a grunt of pain as he hit the floor.

“I do not and shut up about it.”

James’ laughter echoed in the weapons vault.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally found some time to move this to my AO3 from my tumblr! If you like feel free to let me know! Also I do not have a beta so if you see any mistakes please leave a comment and I will fix it ASAP! Thanks for reading!!


End file.
